Beware the Purple Moon
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Sorry for the delay
1. The Wish

Beware the Purple Moon

****

Chapter 1 The wish

Author's  note, this is actually my first story on fanfiction so let me know if it is good, Please R&R

Strange thoughts moved through Sarah's mind, horrible things had been happening to her lately, that is, every time her stepmother was near her…

A few weeks ago it had started, at first she had gotten food poisoning, and one day while she was showering cleaning liquids had been left out and open and a towel was pressed to the door. The fumes had spread quickly, before she had had the sense to open a window, she had nearly passed out before being able to drape a towel around her body and open the door, falling into the hallway, water still dripping from her skin, her stepmother had walked by, giving her a dark look.

Sarah now slept with her door locked, for fear she would be murdered as she slept. It was on one such night that she lay under her covers, her heart hammered in her chest every time she heard a floorboard creak. Sarah screamed when she heard the door handle jiggle, letting out a relieved sigh when she heard Toby's voice, "Sawa, I'm scawed!" He called

Sarah opened the door and looked down at the two-year-old boy that stood before her. His hair blond hair curled gracefully around his forehead, blue eyes shining, his face was thin, and babyish, "It's okay Toby, let's go sit out on the balcony and I'll tell you a story."

Toby's eyes lit up instantly, "The one about the goblin king, Sawa?"

"Of course," Sarah said, walking outside, child in arms.

It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly around a full moon in a cloudless sky. The trees were green, flowers blooming everywhere. Noises caught Sarah's attention and before she had time to react she, and Toby, were shoved off of the balcony, two stories up. Sarah turned her body around so that Toby wouldn't be the one that hit the ground, she would. There was a scream of rage above as Toby became visible to the person on the balcony. Sarah and Toby screamed, as the ground grew closer, Sarah clutched Toby tighter in her arms, closed her eyes, and braced for impact.

She hit the ground on her right leg, gasping as it crumbled beneath her, she hit her head, and before darkness overtook her she saw a white owl hovering above them. Sarah held Toby tighter still and closed her eyes.

When Sarah awoke she and Toby were in a white room, a cast covered her leg and a bandage was wrapped around her forehead. Her stepmother slept in the only colored thing in the room, a chair, a little red book fell from her hand, Sarah gasped, she recognized the worn leather covering as that of the Labyrinth.

Sarah's voice came out, barely above a whisper, "What were you doing in my room!" It wasn't a question, but more of a demand.

Her stepmother's eyes snapped open, she jumped, looking at Sarah, and put on a falsely worried face, "Sarah, dear, you're alright!"

"Don't fool around with me, Karen, I know it was you that pushed us!" Sarah cried.

"Oh, but _I_ didn't push you," She said, "You were aiming for suicide and tried to take Toby with you!"

"Liar!" Sarah spat, "you've been trying to kill me for weeks, it started of f innocently enough with the food poisoning. Why, Why don't you want me?"

Her stepmother chuckled, "You do have a vivid imagination, don't you Sarah?"

"Why were you in my room?" Sarah asked.

"I found one of your old diaries, Sarah, the one from two years ago," She continued as if she hadn't heard Sarah, "Telling about your _journey _through the labyrinth, strange words for Toby to have been _kidnapped _by, I mean- I wish the goblins would come and take you away-"

"Stop!" Sarah cried, "Or I'll wish for Jareth to take Toby back!"

Her stepmother glared at her and at the same they both said, "I wish the goblin king would come take Sarah/ Toby away!"

"To bad it's not real, Sarah, it would be nice to be rid of you."

Hot tears filled Sarah's eyes, "Just answer me one question," She said, "Why do you hate me so?"

"Because your father loves you more than he does me, he sees you as he saw your mother… I do not like being second best to you!" With that Karen left the room.

Sarah's tears spilled over her cheeks, blurring her vision and making her oblivious to what was going on around her, the shadows began to move and a white owl appeared in the window. Sarah coughed quietly and pulled the blanket to her chin, tears fell over her face as she drifted off again.

Jareth flew into the room and changed back to his human form. He wore a snow-white loose fitting shirt over his midnight blue tights and black boots. His hands were gloved in white silk, and as always his hair was wild and unruly. His eyes were mismatched in color, one was an icy blue, and the other was a pool of brown mud.

He walked over to Sarah's bed, he slid his hand over her cheek, still glistening with tears, "Dearest Sarah," He whispered, "it looks like at last your stepmother has spoken those hated words, and you the same, finally you shall be with me in the labyrinth forever!"

He ran his hand through Sarah's hair and sighed, "you're very lucky that you survived that fall.  Such a foolish, and yet, brave thing you did to save the boy's life, but nearly at the cost of your own…" He quickly moved his hand as she moved, disappearing beneath the blanket, "Hurry!" Jareth said, "Get them back to the castle before that bitch shows up again. Later on take her to the Oubliette and you and the other goblins punish her for what she has done to Sarah…"

"Yes sir!" The goblins called out together.


	2. Old memories

**Chapter 2 Old Memories**

****

****

When Sarah awoke it took a few moments for the scene to register in her eyes, this was not the hospital, nor was it her own bedroom, she had hoped to awaken from a horrible with her father standing by her, but he wasn't, that was when she realized where she was, in front of her was a balcony that looked over the place, fear and anger filled her, she was once more in the labyrinth, why though? She couldn't remember why she was there. Her voice didn't work as she attempted to call out, her mouth was dry, finally she managed to say one thing, "Toby?" she whispered, her voice growing stronger, "Toby! Where are you?"

Sarah shivered as her voice echoed in the room, she jumped out of the bed she was lying in, collapsing weakly to the ground as excruciating pain filled her leg, again, more determined she stood, the cast on her leg became visible and Sarah rubbed it as if it would stop the pain.

When Sarah looked up, she jumped, Jareth stood quietly before her, "What- What are you doing here?!?" Sarah gasped.

Jareth smirked, "dear Sarah, didn't you hear your stepmother's plea? She called upon me to take you away, and… oh dear, it seems that you've wished your brother away once more as well."

Sarah lunged forward, shoving Jareth to the ground and sitting on his chest, her fingers curled tightly about his shirt, trying to control the rage that rose within her, "Where is Toby?" She breathed.

Jareth was so stunned by her strength that for the moment he didn't answer, he smirked smugly, "He is sleeping right now, that was a nasty fall though wasn't it?"

Sarah's fist made contact with his cheek, "You bastard, leave us alone!" She cried, "Why do you always have to be in the wrong place!"

Jareth's hand went instantly to the aching spot, stunned all the more with her actions, he pushed her away saying, "You've obviously forgotten who you're dealing with Sarah, I'm not just some above ground mortal man, I am the goblin king, and you are now my prisoner!"

"No!" Sarah cried, "Neither Toby nor I are prisoners, I won't allow it."

 She raised her fist to strike him again, but he quickly grabbed both of her arms. "I'd remember to hold my temper if I were you, Sarah."

"Where am I?" She asked more calmly.

"Why in the castle beyond the goblin city of course, come on, you can't have forgotten that much in these two short years."

"Leave me alone." Sarah said quietly, "j-just go away."

Jareth was about to say something, but stopped at the wild look in Sarah's eyes, he chuckled softly to himself, as if he knew something she didn't, "Very well Sarah, sleep well."

Before Sarah could protest the room grew dark, "what the hell's going on!" She cried.

Her mother stood before her, it was early, before sunrise, "Sarah honey, I'm sorry but I've got to go." She whispered.

"But, mommy, where are you going she asked.

"I can't stay here any more, here… take this in remembrance of me-" she handed Sarah a little red book with gold letters engraved in it-"Remember me by it sweetie, one day I will return for it, but until then take care of it for me okay?"

Tears filled Sarah's eyes, "I will mommy, I promise." She whispered.

Her mother rumpled her hair, "I know you will, listen give this to your father- don't read it, it's so that he'll understand." She handed Sarah a small white envelope and began to walk away.

"Wait mommy!" Sarah cried digging her hand into her pockets, her locket rested in her open hand, "So you'll remember me."

Tears filled her mother's eyes,, "I will Sarah, now run along, we don't want your father to come down right now, okay?"

Sarah nodded and jumped into her mother's arms, she buried her face in her arms, "Can't you just take me with you?" She cried.

"Now Sarah, be reasonable, who'll take care of your father while I'm gone?"

Sarah nodded, "I'll take care of daddy."

She burst into tears as she saw her mother's form walking away for the last time, she truly believed that her mother would return soon, Sarah was heartbroken when she realized that her mother had lied and was never coming back again, darkness engulfed her then and she knew no more.

When Sarah opened her eyes she was once more in a room in Jareth's castle, he stood before her smirking, "your mother is now dead, she was killed when somebody robbed a mortal bank, to bad huh? Especially since she was one of the robbers, the others turned against her, killing her, this was several months ago Sarah. When they examined the body they found the little locket around her neck and left it there to be buried with her."

"No!" Sarah cried, "My mother was not like that!"

Sarah shoved Jareth from the room and slammed the door, she sank to the floor and cried herself to sleep.  

****

****


	3. The escape

**Chapter 3  
**  
            Sarah awoke several hours later; her legs were cramped from sleeping in front of the door for so long. Toby, she thought, I have to find him and get him out of here now! Grudgingly Sarah stood and opened the door a crack just to be sure that Jareth wasn't there before stepping into the long corridor, doors lined both sides of the wall, carefully and quietly Sarah limped along, feeling awkward in her bulky cast. Without a sound she slipped doors open and peeked inside, the rooms were empty, except for the furniture, so elegant and beautiful, Sarah found herself longing for a home such as this, away from her stepmother and Jareth, but, she couldn't hurt her father in that way by leaving him behind as she had nearly done two years ago in the labyrinth- it was the reason she had faltered on the last line of what she had always thought a story, because truthfully, Jareth had had power over her, she truly had loved him deep down and would have taken his offer but, Toby had been there and she didn't want him to be in the labyrinth, it was her fantasy and now, once more they were in it. The last door that Sarah tried was locked, "damn," she whispered.

Quickly Sarah slammed her shoulder into it; the wood splintered and fell away, Sarah gasped, "Toby!" Toby lay on a bed, he was as pale as a sheet and unconscious, Sarah rushed to his side, lifting the boy from the bed.

A noise behind her made Sarah turn, she gasped, in the doorway stood Jareth, he was looking at his gloved hand in a bemused sort of way, "You weren't thinking of leaving my realm were you?" He asked knowingly.

Sarah stood tall and defiant, "Of course I was, and in fact I plan to go to the realm of the elves, and then farther still into the underground until I find my way out." Sarah pushed past Jareth, when he grabbed her arm she whirled around and hit him in the temple, he groaned and slid to the ground. Sarah looked down at him, no matter how powerful you are there is still a weak point somewhere, usually in the temple. As quickly as she could Sarah snatched up Toby and left, she knew her way through the maze by now and knew where she had to go if she was to get out of the labyrinth before Jareth awoke, she was going to the oubliette and hopefully Hoggle would be down there as he had been before, "If only I could get to the Elvin city I saw when Jareth first brought me here..." She gasped as she ran, as fast as her casted leg would allow, down the stone steps at the gate near the goblin city, she ran past startled goblins and heard them whisper, "Isn't she the one who defeated our king? What's she doing back here? Do You Think- No of course not." The goblins hurried and hushed responses followed her into the maze, quickly she found the back of the blue door that had been where she fell, she felt herself fall into their midst, "Down!" She cried before they could ask her that old question.

Several hands formed a mouth, "I know you, you were that girl that was here before, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Sarah grabbed one of the hands tightly, "I said down." She breathed.

"Down it is then." The hands chuckled, "Down it is."

Sarah felt herself being dropped into the oubliette, darkness engulfed her.

A small sound came from nearby, and Sarah turned...

Ha ha, if you want to know who it was you'll have to read the next chapter... well R&R plz 


	4. Back to the Castle

Chapter 4

****

****

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried in relief.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said quietly, "What are you doing back here, certainly you haven't wished away another child, and what in the underground is that thing attached to your leg?"

Sarah looked down, "It's a cast, used to mend broken bones…" She whispered.

"What has happened to you?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah fell to her knees, "Oh, Hoggle, it's terrible, I would have been better off staying in the underground with you, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, but no… I had to save Toby and take him home. For a year now my stepmother has been trying to kill me… I don't truly know when the last one was, for that I'd have to know how long I've been unconscious… She pushed me off of my balcony in the middle of the night… she wouldn't have done so had she know that I had Toby in my arms… the very next thing I know I'm here… in Jareth's castle, and now I am heading towards the elves realm, on the other side of the maze, I need your help in getting me there…"

Hoggle looked at Sarah, "It's been so long since I've seen you… my have you grown, Sarah…" Sighing Hoggle went to the door that Sarah only knew was there from her previous stay in the oubliette, "But alas, you don't know the rules of being wished away, the one who made the wish must come to rescue you, must want you to leave this place…"

Tears rose in Sarah's eyes, "So that's it then, your only here to take me back to the castle?"

"Sarah you must understand that your being back here for a second time isn't just a mere coincidence… I believe that you are the one chosen to save the underground from crumbling."

"Hoggle, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked quietly.

"When the moon rises purple the whole of the underground will be destroyed, unless before then the goblin king manages to change his ways and fall in love… otherwise all the beings, not just the goblins, in the underground will be destroyed." Tears glistened in Hoggle's eyes, "Sarah, none of us wants to die and if you are still down here you and the child will be destroyed as well… you must save us from the death that is already bearing down on us, there is so little time… one week is all we have before-"

"Hoggle stop!" Sarah cried, "Don't speak of death… Look, I'll do this for you and the others, NOT for Jareth, I would regret leaving you all here to die because of my own selfishness… lead me back to the castle…"

When Sarah saw Jareth's leering face she wanted to just forget the deal she'd made with Hoggle, every instinct told her to run, to leave this place far behind, realizing how many creatures she'd let down in doing so, she hung her head in a partially defeated way. Her heart and sole would not allow defeat, she was here on a mission, and once completed she'd make sure Toby got out of the Underground safe and sound… to be found laying in his own bed, for herself she'd somehow die, she would never be able to go back with her stepmother trying  to convince everybody that Sarah had tried to kill herself and Toby, neither could she stay in the goblin city, with Jareth and his selfish life, she would run to some remote place, and never be seen by anybody again.

Well, that's the next chapter, let me know what you think. Until next time….


	5. The Diary

Chapter 5 The Diary

The next day Sarah happened to come across a dark, midnight blue book with stars and moons glittering across it, she opened the book and saw familiar handwriting; it was her mother's. Written in the cover was Anna Elizabeth. She opened the book to the first page and gasped, it was the day her mother had left her and her father.

_ Dear Diary,_

_This is the first page of what I hope will fill your pages and one day be handed down to my darling daughter, Sarah. Today I chose to leave because my body was dying in the mortal world, she never knew who I was- Aarius of the elves, my powers were becoming less and less in the real world, I've given her the red book just as it had always been planned, and returned to my own world, also as she does not realize her father is a mortal wizard of sorts and she draws her power from the both of us, I've seen what she can do when she is angry enough, her powers are greater than my own… though my life will not last more than two years here in the underground I hope that I can get this written in time…in 13 years the underground will end, and in that time she and the king must fall in love, or their selfishness will destroy their home, yes I consider this place, the underground, Sarah's true home because it is where she draws her power, as it dies then so shall she, even if the other creatures manage to escape, her life force is one with this world… So Sarah, whenever you get to read this remember- Beware the purple moon, it will kill you if you don't manage to save your home._

Sarah flipped to the last entry, tears filled her eyes as she read it:

_Dear Diary,_

_My condition has slowly grown worse over the past year and I fear my life will end soon, my sight grows darker by the hour, I just want Sarah to know that I love her and- _

At the last part in the diary it was obvious that her mother had died before she could write down what she wanted to say. Fury filled Sarah, Jareth, you asshole mother fucking liar! She thought, you lied about my mother's death; I will never forgive you for this- ever. Sarah hid the diary in a drawer and lay down in exhaustion, even though she had just had nine hours of sleep, her battered body needed rest, she was soon deep in a dreamless sleep.

It's kind of strange getting two chapters out in one day- but I remembered a question somebody asked about how Jareth knew about Sarah's mom… and this idea just popped into my head… so R&R plz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm having trouble coming up with title names, but, here is chapter 6, enjoy..._

Sarah awoke with a jolt, a presence of some sort had made itself known to her, she saw who it was instantly. Jareth sat, perched on the bed frame, "What the fuck are you doing in here!" Sarah cried, holding back her laughter.

It looked as if Jareth had actually attempted to comb his hair and the result was it looking even more unruly than before. "What the hell are you staring at?" Jareth said angrily.

"You!" Sarah couldn't stop the laughter this time...it burst out of her.

Jareth strode to her side angrily, he bent down low, near her face, "You might want to remember who you're dealing with." He breathed.

"Where is Toby?" Sarah asked seriously, "What did you do to him?"

"The boy? Oh, the babe, I sent him back to your father, he can't have everyone missing," Jareth said.

"You did what! And why!" Sarah cried, "he can't go back unless he is rescued, what do you have up your sleeve, and what do you mean by everyone?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I sent that woman to one of my precious oubliettes, she's been devoured by goblins..."

"You...you heartless being!" Sarah cried, "Even I wouldn't have done that!" Sarah slapped him, "Get out of my room!" In a stunned way, he did.

Sarah's stomach growled, she realized that she was starving. Sarah walked out of the room...the scent of food met her nose and she followed it... she then realized that the cast was gone and her leg was healed, "What the fuck?" She cried.

"Feels better though, doesn't it?" A voice called from the shadows, "Having no broken bones, why I mended it myself...dinner is in the hall, get dressed."

Sarah had closed her eyes momentarily, and in the blink of an eye she was back in the room. A wardrobe stood before her, filled with dresses of all types...even the one she had worn in the park, the day Jareth had kidnapped Toby, it was this that she wore, pushing the more elegant dresses back. Sarah walked into the dining hall, sat down, noticing that Jareth was not there, nor was there another place setting. She was to eat alone that night. "I don't care, I love eating alone!" She shouted at the walls, it doesn't bother me in the least!" Sarah sat down and threw potatoes, corn, and ham onto her plate, she ate this and left the room, heading for the door, Jareth stood waiting, "How about a tour of the gardens?" He asked.

"Fine." Sarah said, she was doing it for Hoggle and the others, not for him.

They sat in a carriage, with several goblins being used as the horses... About halfway through the ride, Jareth put his arm around Sarah and tried to kiss her, she backed away and slapped him in the mouth, "Asshole!" She cried, jumping from the carriage, she rolled down a hill they were currently passing and stayed there, wishing she'd hit him harder...

_Well, that's all for this chapter...enjoy..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarah watched the carriage rush to a stop, dust flew up around it and Jareth stepped down out of it angrily. He strode down to her, "Don't ever hit me again!" His face looked purple from rage, and darker still where she had hit him.

Sarah became just as angry, "Don't touch me and I won't." Sorrow flew into her mind, she wanted him-badly; she just didn't like his attitude towards her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, my lady!" A familiar voice shouted, the little figure of Sir Didymus appeared, on his mount Ambrosias.

He jumped from Ambrosias' back and landed on Jareth's shoulder, pulling the man out of sight, "Sir," he said, "you must be nicer to the lady, or your kingdom will die… I know that secretly each of you loves the other…just try harder my lord."

With those words Sir Didymus whistled for Ambrosias, who, in turn, came charging. Sir Didymus and Ambrosias disappeared into the night. One week is all I have left, thought Jareth, somehow it must work out… she is an immortal for god's sake…the daughter of an elf… the child I once stole away…now she has become the love of my life…

Jareth thought back to the day when he had stolen Sarah… she had had an older sister who had made the wish; the sister had been uglier than Sarah and was jealous… "I wish the goblin king would come and take this child away right now!!!" She had cried, leaving the baby in the darkened chamber. Jareth, of course, had come.

As he had lifted the babe and given her to one of his goblins, the mother had burst into the room, the older daughter following, not of her own will, right behind, "Give me my child Jareth!" She screeched.

"In order to get the babe you must travel through the labyrinth…and past the goblin city to the castle beyond…you have six hours…I'd start now if I were you." Jareth  said as he disappeared.

From his castle he had watched her make her way, slowly through the labyrinth… finally she had made it to the castle, and, against his wishes, had managed to get the child back…soon after the older daughter was executed by the elves for such treachery as to calling upon the king of goblins…the child's mother, had moved to the mortal world… Jareth had watched the child grow, and the mother called upon him, there was now a prophecy (which I've mentioned in a prev. chapter) and she was dying, "Take me back to the underground…" She said to him, he had pitied her condition so much that he had agreed and kept her until she had died, at about that time Sarah had wished a child to be taken, and like her mother had taken the babe back…

"Jareth?" Sarah had wandered over, her voice broke him out of his stream of thoughts and he realized that he was laying in an awkward position.

"What do you want?" He mumbled angrily, feeling dazed for some reason.

He felt a cool hand press to his forehead and draw back instantly, "You're ill." She stated, motherly instincts instantly kicking in.

Sarah boosted him to his feet, staggering slightly under his weight, "You shouldn't be out here like this," She mumbled softly, and slightly embarrassed at showing her feelings so openly. She walked him all the way back to the castle and to her room, because it was the closest and she knew where it was, and she put him under the covers.

"Sleep!" She commanded, sitting on the floor.

Well, that's it for chapter seven, feelings are beginning to show… and now Jareth is ill…will this prove as an ice breaker for him and Sarah? Find out in chapter seven…well, until then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****

****

Author's note: sarah didn't carry him, she helped balance him, also she is part elf which accounts for some of the strength in her... for those that thought she had carried him... Sir Didymus didn't pull him either, basically Jareth had well…ummm…tripped a little and slid sideways… well… this is chapter 8, enjoy, R&R.

Sarah wiped a cool, damp cloth over Jareth's sweaty, fevered forehead. "Damn you!" She whispered furiously, "Why the hell did you have to get sick, I mean you, of all people!"

Jareth groaned softly, his eyes fluttered slightly before closing completely again, his head slipped sideways. Sarah spent the entire night tending to him, warning goblins away from the room, before slipping into a dreamless sleep by his side, so exhausted was she.

Jareth awoke with the early morning rays of sunlight on his face, it was bright read and told him that his time was nearly up before the whole of the underground would be destroyed. He looked around the room and noticed Sarah sitting in a chair, sleeping soundly beside him. Jareth also noticed that he was in her room, not his own. He groaned and tried to sit up, a sudden wave of dizziness made him collapse back onto the pillow.

He gasped slightly, never before had he been ill, what was causing it? He wondered. Jareth brushed his hand against his forehead, and noticed a damp cloth-had she-nah, she disliked him to much too actually care for him…Or did she? Thoughts dashed madly through his mind… he had never felt such emotions before and yet he new that he felt deep love and sympathy for her…

Sarah stirred slightly, moaning as if deep within a nightmare. Jareth forced himself to stand, seconds later he was looking down at Sarah, he lifted her and set her in her own bed, lying down next to her, it was a large bed, maybe even large enough for an ogre…but Jareth had never cared to see about that. Ogres were foul creatures and never really did anything right.

Jareth drifted off, deep within his own thoughts, the next thing he knew, he was in a dream with Sarah, they were dancing as they had before when he had made Hoggle give her that god awful peach, trying to make her forget what she had been trying to do from the beginning. Except this time, instead of running, she stayed with him, her gorgeous eyes looking into his.

Jareth was jolted into wakefulness, he was dimly aware that Sarah had left the bed and it was late in the afternoon, she was now changing into a prettier gown- it was a pale purple one, it complimented her figure well, he though quietly. As if she had heard him Sarah turned around instantly, her breasts visible above the half donned dress, she gasped, her face turned beat red, and she turned again, pulling it the rest of the way onto her.

Sarah's hair hung in slight curls around her face, showing sparkling blue eyes, and incredibly thick, black eyelashes, her lips were full, and pink. "Are you hungry?" She asked quietly, walking over with a tray even before he reacted, "eat this, you'll feel better."

Jareth sniffed the air suspiciously and noticed that it smelled quite delicious, "What is it?" he asked tentatively.

"Chicken broth, crackers, and juice." Sarah said quietly, "eat."

Jareth didn't need to be told twice, he dipped the spoon into the broth and slurped at it rather noisily, after the bowl was half gone, he remembered the crackers, he grabbed several and dipped them into the bowl. By the time he finished the meal, the sun was setting, red streaked across the room, Jareth yawned, he felt better and his stomach wasn't churning anymore, he soon drifted off.

Once more Sarah wiped his face with a cool damp cloth and noticed that his fever had gone down, once more she spent the entire night caring for him, this time she slept with her head resting on the bed, she couldn't stop the sleep from coming.

When Jareth awoke the next morning he felt refreshed, he also notice Sarah, once more, was not sleeping in a bed, but, this time, had her head resting against the sheets near his midsection. Jareth stood, stretching and lifted her limp form into the bed, she slept soundly. He pulled the comforter up to her chest and turned towards the door, "Thanks…" He said quietly, striding out of the room as if he had never been ill to begin with.

Authors note, well, that's it, chapter 8, hope you all enjoyed it, R&R PLZ!!!


	9. Taming Jareth's hair

**Taming Jareth's hair**

Sarah awoke several hours later, savoring the last of the much needed sleep. She yawned, and, standing she walked over to the mirror hanging over her bureau before realizing that Jareth himself was no longer in the bed, his fevered face looking as innocent as a child's as he slept, sweat glistening above his lip, his moaning as he began to hallucinate, seeing figures that weren't really there at all, speaking softly to himself. In confusion she wandered into the hallway and to the throne room where she saw Jareth sitting lazily as if he had never been ill to begin with, he glanced over and noticed Sarah in the doorway, smiling he walked over to her, "I owe you for caring for me so anything you wish of, within the boundaries of the underground that is-" Jareth chuckled to himself.

Instantly Sarah opened her mouth, "if you owe me then allow me to comb and cut your hair."

Jareth looked frustrated but agreed to allow her to do so eventually. "At least you didn't ask to go home..." He grumbled.

"To my room!" Sarah said, running back to the room, she found a pear of heavy duty scissors and a set of brushes and combs, there was shampoo that smelled mildly of green apple by the sink and in the tub sat the conditioner that went with it, Jareth came in then, his mismatch eyes looking uncomfortably at the brushes and scissors, "Come on Jareth, you slowpoke, into the bathroom!" Sarah said.

Jareth rolled his eyes and went in, Sarah forced him to sit by the tub and ran lukewarm water over his head before applying the shampoo, she massaged it into his scalp for about five minutes before forcing his head back under the faucet. He seemed to loosen a bit at the feel of the water running over his head before Sarah lifted his head back up and applied half of the bottle of conditioner, laughing slightly as Jareth shuddered at the coolness of it. Sarah turned off the water for a moment, "I believe we should wait for about FIVE minutes just to be sure it makes it a little easier to brush..." Sarah said, staring into Jareth's face.

To pass the time Sarah began to pace the room, finally the time was up and she turned the water on, twiddling with the faucets until she had it temperatured just right before forcing Jareth under again, the conditioning ran cleanly from his hair and once again the water was shut off, a towel was applied to his head and rubbed against his head, at times extracting a small painful yelp as it grabbed some very sensitive hair, the yelps went unbeknownst to Sarah as she pulled out a brush.

Sarah then began to pull the brush unhaltingly through his ratty hair; Jareth at times reached up and grabbed the brush, only to Sarah's complaints before handing it back to her in frustration. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "STOP!!!" He roared, slapping the brush from her hand, "Just stop, what're you trying to do rip my head off?"

"Why not?" Sarah asked haughtily, "at least then I wouldn't have to deal with your arrogance!"

Jareth slapped her, listening to the triumphant thwacking sound and feeling the smug tingling beginning in his hand before his mind caught up with him, by then she had already run from the bathroom, he walked into the room just in time to see her jump from the balcony and into the bushes below. Sarah ran blindly through her tears, the labyrinth seemed to be calling her back into it's depths and she answered the calling, she ran around twists and turns before she felt the ground fall away beneath her, Sarah let out a scream as she fell into utter blackness, falling for nearly a minute before she hit the ground below with a resounding thud, a lantern was lit as Sarah noticed that Hoggle once more stood before her, "Hoggle!" She cried, "What're you doing here?"

The dwarf looked slightly uncomfortable, "I was sent to take you back to Jareth," He said in a teary voice.

Sarah looked down and screamed at what she saw... what lay before her were the remains of her stepmother, "Oh, Karen." She gasped, "Why did you have to become so blackhearted, why not be the way you were back when Toby was a babe? None of this would have happened..."

What lay before her were tattered and bloodstained clothing, with a name pinned on it... In bold print were the words: Hi, my name is Karen! Sarah backed away from the bones, picked clean by greedy goblins, and the torn cloth, she backed straight into something hard, and, looking up, Sarah saw a pair of mismatch eyes before she was lifted into the air, kicking and screaming, her fist made contact with a nose and she felt it shatter beneath the fury of her fist, there was a gasp, and she was dropped, blood poured down Jareth's face, originating at the nose. "S-stay a-away, murderer!" She cried tearing for the door behind Jareth, she managed to slip out and found herself in the forest, out of breath she leaned against a rock.

"Ello, again!" Piped a tiny voice, "Would you like to meet the missus now? We've finally moved to our summer resort in the most scenic place in the labyrinth..."

"Yeah, fine, I'll meet your wife..." Sarah said, hoping for shelter from Jareth's eye.

She followed the worm to a hole in the ground, "I'd never fit in there!" She cried sullenly.

"Yes, you would, just jump!" The worm said.

Sarah did, and as she slipped into the hole she saw Jareth peer, fear entered his eyes and he raised a hand, "No! Don't!" He cried as she fell into the hole.

She fell on her rump and looked at the worm, gasping, "How am I your size?"

"Why it's magic o' course, silly girl... now where is she? Frances, Frannie!" He called, "We have a guest for supper.

"That's great dear; bring her into the dining area for some tea." Came a sweet voice from the back.

Sarah followed the worm and sat in the dirt, Frannie came out with a small chin cup filled with tea, Sarah gulped the glass and began to talk, "It's... so s-sweet of you guys to invite me in and all... but I really must go..."

"Oh but you can't!" Said Frannie, grinning maliciously.

The world began to spin about Sarah, "What... what was in- that tea?" She asked, her voice slurring slightly.

"Oh... that, it's just slowly paralyzing your body so that you can't do anything when we cut into your pink little flesh... you'll suffer much and wish death was upon you before the end..."

Sarah stood and ran, her legs felt as if they were numbing and were nearly useless as she began to climb the dirt wall, halfway up her legs finally became totally useless, her arms were flubbery as she managed to climb out, her original size was restored and she collapsed the instant she was out, Jareth was quite suddenly standing over her, "Never trust the worms of the underground!" He shouted furiously, "They deceive you, get you to go inside for a cup of tea and then paralize you-" His voice became more and more distant to Sarah as she slipped into a black void...

A/N Well... there's the next chapter for ya, couldn't sleep becausethis chapter wouldn't leave me alone.... Anyway, flames are also welcome, tell me if my story sux or has any mistakes, you know? Anyway, I'm not much of a chatter, so I'll be going, R&R plz!!!J


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Here is chapter 10, took me a while to come up with it because school is time consuming... anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one... Also... about the worms, there isn't really anything known about them but the one Sarah meets reminds me of IT the clown w/ his face... so I figured, what if they weren't as nice as they had led most people to believe, what if they were evil little meat eaters? And so the last chapter came to mind..._

Sarah lay in her bed, struggling to regain the use of her body after the worms had paralyzed her, sweat dripped from her forehead as fever came upon her from the poisonous tea... wild dreams came to her...

Sarah's dream

Sarah was drinking tea with the worms when she realized that she couldn't move, she then noticed their hungry looks, "What have you done to me!" She cried as she fell over, her body numb for some reason.

"I'll get the knife Frank..." Frannie said to her husband, "So you can carve the human..."

"No!" Sarah cried, "Why!?!"

"Sorry dear, it's nothing personal, but its been awhile since fresh meat has wandered into our cozy little home..." Frannie said apologetically, "I really like you but we've gotta eat..."

That was when Jareth showed up, Sarah lay, surprised to see him, his blue and brown eyes blazed, "You cannot interfere, lest you pay the price and take her place!" Frank growled angrily.

Jareth's eye met Sarah's, "Gladly." He replied, "Sarah means the world to me..."

"W-what!?!" Sarah cried, she sat straight up in her bed, "Please don't be true!" She cried, running from her room and into the trees, the rest of the paralysis gone, yet the fever remained, she saw Jareth nearby, slicing off a good sized chunk of flesh on his arm, he grimaced and looked away as he set the dripping meat on the ground, Sarah gasped and dry heaved for a few minutes as it was pulled into the worm's hole... Jareth didn't notice her until she appeared before him, pale and thin, unsure of what to say, he looked at her angrily, "What are you doing out here?" He cried, "You should be in bed, resting..."

Sarah saw the look on his face before it disappeared, she looked shocked at the emotion that rested upon it, she went to Jareth and grasped the arm in her tender hands, she used her teeth to rip fabric from her shirt and wound it around the torn and bleeding flesh before wrapping her arms around him, "You really do care, huh? Y-you would've given your life for me had I not crawled out of that damned hole, and you gave into them, allowed them to have a part of you to make sure that they don't go after me-" As Jareth opened his mouth to say something, Sarah hurriedly continued, "It was in my dream... and I know that it is true..."

Jareth's hand massaged her head, "truly..." He said softly, putting his lips to her forehead.

Sarah raised her face to his and they shared their first kiss, each feeling the longing of the other slowly rising inside of them...

_A/N I'm going to be mean and stop this there... make you wait until the next chapter to find out what happens... remember they must pledge their love for one another under the purple moon of the underground... this relationship that they have may or may not go very far... especially if Jareth acts the way he normally does... you know all arrogant and stuff... leaving you in suspence...R&R..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I have had a lack of inspiration for a while. read and review for me!

Sarah pulled away after several mintutes, complete adoration in her eyes. To think that she had suppressed these feelings for so very long- "Sarah." Jareth brought her back to reality.

"Hm?" She glanced at him quizzically for a minute.

"Let's go back."

The next few days passed by quickly, and before they knew it the night had arrived- the night in which the fate of the underground rested upon the two of them. Sarah and Jareth sat outside for several minutes in an uncomfortable silence before Jareth finally stood, "Sarah," This was the third time that he had started to say something, but, by the looks of it, he planned to finish what he was saying this time, "will you- do you love me?" He broke off his statement with a question.

"Of course I do!" Sarah purred, dragging herself closer to his warmth- for the night had grown chilly.

"And I love you, which is why I must ask- will you be my bride?" Her reaction was unnexpected to say in the least.

The two of them tumbled down the hill as Sarah tackled him playfully, they landed in a heated heap at the base, Sarah lying atop of him, "What- do you think?" She giggled, "of course I will!"

That night ended- thankfully- and another day began, a day that began the preparations needed for the wedding. It would take a long time, but the two star crossed lovers had plenty of time. Compared to the first night that Sarah had arrived- where you would be luck to see the two together without fighting- they could now be seen walking through the halls, hand in hand. On the fifth night of their engagement, Sarah began to withdraw, "Jareth." She said, "I need to take a trip- find out where I belong here, it is obvious that my mother belonged, but before we wed I would like to learn of my heritage."

"I knew that this subject would come up eventually." Jareth sighed, "you may do as you please, seek out your heritage and know this- I will be waiting for you always."

Sarah's face brightened and she kissed him happily, "thank you!" She sighed, "I am so glad."

She ran to her room to gather some things, for she planned to start off as soon as possible, and was surprised to hear a knock at her door several hours later. It was the cook, "Wha-?" She began.

"Lord Jareth sen' me 'o give you 'his girl." She said gruffly, handing over a nicely sized parcel, "Good luck." With that the elderly goblin had left the room.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this and the shortness. This is the last chapter to this story- but worry not, this isn't the end of Sarah's adventures, don't forget to read the sequal, the chapters will be a lot better than in this one.

Regaining one's lost Heritage

Sarah begins a journey, searching for her family, and seeking out her heritage. Danger seems to follow her every move, and it isn't long before- gasp! She finds a portal that leads to- The Feudal Era. How the hell did that get there? And where did her portal home disappear to? Will she ever make it back to her fiancé? Find out by reading and reviewing! Tata! 


End file.
